1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a three-dimensional (3D) digital map system, and particularly, to a 3D digital map system manufactured to optimally implement a 3D map with respect to a supersonic advanced trainer (T-50).
2. Description of the Related Art
Most aircraft accidents are caused by aircraft personnel. 70% of these accidents are due to the pilot error. More than half of these accidents are related to Controlled Flight Into Terrain (CFIT).
CTIF refers to an accident in which an aircraft is unintentionally flown into the ground, an obstacle or water under pilot control or an accident in which an aircraft collides with the ground or the surface of sea through inattention of the pilot while the aircraft is normally operated.
A Ground Proximity Warning System (GPWS) which may be used to prevent collision with the ground was developed in the early 1970s and has been generally mounted and used in all aircrafts of United States by the Federal Aviation Administration (FAA) in 1975.
However, in the GPWS of the related art, since a radio-altimeter measures a distance between an aircraft and the ground, a terrain located under the aircraft is recognized, but an obstacle or terrain located in a flight direction or at the side of the aircraft is not recognized.